


同志的铁锤

by SssS3s



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: 1984AU, M/M, 不是公式V, 不负责任的写作, 或许重口, 男V
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:41:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29502156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SssS3s/pseuds/SssS3s
Summary: 烟，酒，汗，无产阶级，血与火。并不尊重原著的1984AU。平行宇宙，他们生活在老大哥的世界。
Relationships: Johnny Silverhand/V
Kudos: 5





	同志的铁锤

V十分偶尔地见过工地上地强尼。强尼是个建筑工人，戴一双毛线手套，黑的红的擦伤遍布在背心裸露出的两条手臂上。下半身是条迷彩色的破裤子，旧且脏，裤管收在一双胶底靴子。休息的时候，喜欢躲在瓦楞板的阴影下边倚在墙上抽烟。

工业园会举办运动会，强尼曾经大显身手的地方。不过现在他不这么做了，听说他以前当过兵，落下了伤，如今三十好几，身体素质大不如前，和当年已经是此一时彼一时了。

和这里所有人一样，强尼热爱酒馆。男人女人都爱聚集在他身边，喝胜利牌杜松子酒。他能喝，豪爽，愿意大方请男人喝酒，女人则相反，总是乐意请他喝酒。他有过各种各样的女朋友，从酒馆老板娘到战友有两个孩子的漂亮寡妇。

V和他就不一样，他从不吸引目光。这并不是说他没人欣赏，事实上，人们，尤其是女人，还是很欣赏他的。V有一头漂亮的头发，差一点到肩膀，在曾经染发剂没那么难买的时候是黑色的，现在变回棕色了。他在肥皂厂工作，有屋顶的肥皂厂，从早晨9点到晚上9点，几乎受不着日晒雨淋，除了或许存在的空气中挥发的化学物品的伤害（比氢氧化钠更令人不安的是V每天亲密接触的成分不明的玫瑰精油），几乎算是保养得当。他是个温柔的情人，体贴，可靠，你没法想象他打姑娘的样子。

V在自己的小世界里过的快活。他不爱惹麻烦，也不追求出风头，按理来讲，是不该和强尼那样的人搅在一起的。可命运总有出人意料的安排，因为强尼所在的宿舍楼年久失修发生倒塌伤人事件，他被安排临时居住在V的宿舍楼里，准确来讲，V的阁楼上。

事实证明富裕部的工作效率永远那么值得信任。起初几天V还期待着宿舍楼的重建能尽快开工，现在看来这临时安置大概就是永久了。不能偷偷带女人回宿舍，储藏东西用的阁楼现在用来储藏一个一身烟味的臭老爷们儿，公共澡堂人满为患，厕所开始排队，V感觉自己本来就算不上及格的生活质量早于了真正的断崖式下降。

强尼这个入侵者则似乎既没多介意生活的诸多不便，也没多把V这个室友放在眼里。V合理地怀疑他是个瘾君子，比如他的烟卷里其实塞的是大麻（毒品在严格的管制品里根本排不上号）总之神神叨叨的，可着劲作贱自己的这具肉体，精神却仿佛活在另一个世界。

他俩真正的交集起源于一次意外，好吧，并不意外的事件。V躺在床上，裹着被子，看黄色漫画，手并没有伸进裤子里——他缺乏精神生活，而非性生活。墙上的电视一如既往的播放着前线胜利的新闻，V昏昏欲睡，忽然意识到主持人激动的声音中，似乎夹杂了楼下强尼和楼长鲍勃的争吵。

“妈的。” 他坐起身，披上外套，趿着拖鞋，一路小跑，拖鞋在楼道里哒哒地响。

“所以你让他去偷党员的车？为什么不直接把枪塞进他的嘴里让他表演吸屌？这是他妈的谋杀！”

“事实是他还活着，只是要在劳改营呆上五年。你知道吗？是他来求着我给他一份活干的，因为他想让我娶凯瑟琳那个婊子……”

“哈，如果有混蛋强奸了你的妹妹，搞大了她的肚子，你会怎么对待他？杰森会跪在地上求你娶她，因为他是个他妈的怂包。我会打掉你的牙齿，再让你一颗不剩地吞下去。”

“小心，强尼。知道谁在看着你吗？像你这样的人一直都有，可他们都消失了，蒸发，知道吗？Bang！像他妈的魔法一样，再也没出现过……”

强尼一拳打在他了的下巴上。

“你他妈在干什么？“V站在楼梯上喊。

强尼蹲着，两条手臂搁在大腿上，他转过头，看到V的拖鞋，然后是脸。

“你也想挨打？”

“老天。”V呼出一口气，“你杀了他？”

强尼伸手去摸鲍勃歪向一边的脖子，“哈，暂时没死。”

“妈的。”V说。

“这里没你的事，滚回你的床上，对着杂志上穿红色三角裤的猛男撸管去吧。”

强尼一向是是嘲笑和讽刺的艺术家，V感觉脸上发烫，“操，那个不是……算了。这种时候，你还有心情调侃别人？”

强尼耸耸肩，伸懒腰似的给自己点上一支烟。 “无所谓。这既不是我第一次惹麻烦，也不是我惹过的最大的麻烦。”他靠在冰冷的瓷砖墙上。墙上用油漆喷了个大大的DICK，D和C两个字母的圈中间被人黏上粉色口香糖。

“所以你就站在这里抽你的劣质烟，什么都不做，等着他凉透在这里，尸体被人发现，或是半夜活过来，再去找人做掉你？”

强尼侧过头来看V，又或许没在看V，墨镜遮住他的眼睛。 “在这个狗屎街区，你觉得一条人命值多少钱？孩子，你的命甚至换不来一公斤真正的猪肉。”

“我不是昨天才出生。”V说。

“所以呢？”强尼换了个姿势靠在墙上，他抽烟，在V眼里像竖中指。

还是他妈的胜利牌香烟。

“你要举报我？还是说，小子，你看上了他抽屉里的那堆小山似的药片。”

药片，是的。不知从何时起，这种封装在塑料膜里的小圆片取代了所有用于吸食和注射的粉末状毒品。

“等等，这是什么意思？”

强尼鼻子里哼出笑，“你不是昨天才出生，因为你昨天还在你老爹的蛋里。”

“所以你的他的顾客。”V说。

“当然不。我只从他那买不锈钢勺和酒精灯，做成子弹装在鞋底橡胶做成的弹弓上，占领这栋宿舍楼唯一的独立厕所。”

“那如果鲍勃还活着呢？”

“谁知道呢？”强尼摊手，“或许明天晚上思想警察会打着手电筒来敲门，你会被打昏，我被套进黑袋子带走，肠子里的脂肪被拿去做肥皂。”

“这就是你的打算？”

“你有更好的，不是吗？让我猜猜，杀了他，偷罐头厂那辆坡都爬不动的老货车，抛尸到郊外的湖里？”

V难得的沉默了。

那天晚上，虽然羞于承认（或许也该感到骄傲），V二十二年的人生中第一次杀了人。杀的是肥皂厂宿舍楼的负责人老鲍勃，一个冬天把洗澡水接到自己房间用于供暖，喜欢收留女工人过夜的红脸老光棍，作案工具是一把木头柄的结实锄头，同伙是偷车惯犯，住在阁楼的建筑工人强尼·银手。

* * *

在此之后，V偶尔做噩梦，梦见自己扬起锄头的那一刻鲍勃那张被手电照亮的脸。梦见自己坐在副驾驶上，车灯在空无一人的车库里亮起时加速的心跳。在他所生活的那个伦敦，大洋尼亚的首都，死亡从来不是什么值得驻足的事：人们30岁死，又或者60岁死，寡妇再嫁，孩子一茬茬长大，生活像巨轮，裹挟一切向前滚动。

V也懊悔过自己的多管闲事。他搞不清那天是什么驱使着自己踏进这摊浑水，妈的，强尼·银手打了鲍勃，假如他被鲍勃报复了，是给这座超负荷运转的宿舍楼减轻负担，而如果鲍勃死了，伦敦少一个坏人，对他来讲都是他妈的好事。

总之，在头几天的恐惧过后，V惊奇地发现这件事仿佛真的像鲍勃的尸体一样沉了下去，被人遗忘了。新的楼长接替了鲍勃的工作——也许还有鲍勃的抽屉。

真正的改变是他在几个月后的某天，如往常一样去黑市出手私藏的肥皂时意识到的。他发现自己在留意香烟——V是不抽烟的，原因很简单，黑市上的烟太贵，而配额里的胜利牌香烟抽起来像在往肺里灌货车尾气。 说到烟，就不能不想到强尼。据V观察，这个怪胎似乎是来者不拒的：他抽好烟，但劣质货也照单全收，仿佛新鲜的空气才对肺有害。又或者这也是他勾引女人的手段之一，哈，V想，卓有成效。

强尼不是每晚都会回到他们狗窝似的宿舍楼，隔三岔五的，他在女人那里过夜。

V也曾忍不住去问他，强尼的视线从墨镜上方溜出去，“啊哈。”他反问，“这是某种嫉妒吗？”

“操你的。“V说，”脑子进水的自恋狂。”

“嗯……”强尼想了想，突然说，“看来我们讨论的好像不是同一种嫉妒。”

V一愣，抄起手里的杂志打他，被强尼眼疾手快地接住。

“别太认真，孩子。”他说 ，“老子对你的老二没兴趣。”

V偶尔和强尼一起喝酒，偶尔，因为他酒量不行，也有自知之明。他在酒桌上认识了强尼的一些朋友：建筑工人乔治，罐头厂工人汤姆，黑市商人斯坦利，杰森的妹妹凯瑟琳，还有数不清的妓女。

强尼的朋友们这里的所有人一样：粗俗，满口脏话，身上有烟，酒和汗水的气息。强尼在他们中间大声讲着笑话，V远远看着他，用他安静的绿眼睛。他模糊地感觉到这些表象有一张网，一个把强尼和他们联系在一起的原因。

一天晚上，V走出宿舍大楼，遇见艾芙琳·帕克，数不清的被强尼的魅力所辐射的婊子之一。

“嗨！”艾芙琳说。 灯把墙打的惨白，把人打成一尊亮的地方太亮，暗的地方太暗的雕像。她拿着一个闪亮的烟盒，在给自己点火。她和强尼一样烟不离手。

“你找强尼？”V说，“他没回来过。”

艾芙琳高挑，纤瘦，漆黑的短发，参差不齐的刘海高高悬在眉毛上方，眉毛是画的。她的穿着符合一切人们对妓女的刻板印象，红色高筒靴，亮片连衣裙，人藏在风衣的大毛领子里。

“我知道，”艾芙琳眯起眼睛，烟雾竖直地从她指间飘起，散开，消失在灯光外的黑暗里。

“我来找你。”

“我？”V指自己。

“跟我来。”艾芙琳说。

他们来到一间酒吧，钻进半地下的储藏室里。一排排的货架和纸箱中间摆着几张折叠椅和复合木板做的桌子，地上脏兮兮的，有烟灰，头发，洒出的面粉和纸团，各种各样的垃圾。V看到强尼，乔治，汤姆，斯坦利。

“坐。”戴金框墨镜的斯坦利说。

V注意到桌上摆了个盒子样的，有天线的黑色仪器。 身后的艾芙琳给门挂上金属链子。

在那间躲避思想警察视线的小仓库里，一张巨大的面纱在V面前揭开。兄弟会，公开的秘密，像雾霭一样弥漫在平民百姓间的朦胧传说，第一次有了实体。他们的基地遍布大洋尼亚，最近的一个则在伦敦城外不远的地方，一座有弹药，食物，战士的秘密堡垒。V意识到这个小团体真正的领导是艾芙琳，把信号屏蔽器和组织的真相带到大家面前的人。

“你想象不到他们监视我们的手段。“她说，每个屏幕都是思想警察的眼睛。草丛，公共厕所，到处都是他们的录音机。”

她拿出一本厚厚的书，真正的书，在他们的世界里十分稀奇的东西。卷边的封面上印着标题：寡头集体政治的理论与实践。

在字典的帮助下，V接触到了那些原本他一辈子都不会想象到的概念：被不断修改的历史，新话，真理部发行的色情读物，电子屏幕，战争存在的目的。

他成为了这个小团体的一员。他们依旧在酒吧讲吵闹的笑话，定期在地下室碰面，制定自己的出逃计划：绕过警察的耳目，到组织的地下基地去。

艾芙琳金属色泽的修长指甲在地图上点出一个点。

“这里。”她说，“这是我们唯一要操心的东西。”

* * *

秘密集会停止了，准确地说，它曾经也不是按时进行的。为了确保万无一失，通知大家开会的工作由艾芙琳亲自执行，作为一种安全的信号。可艾芙琳很久都没有出现。

V回到他的房间时，里面是漆黑一片的。强尼一个人坐在那张掉皮的海绵沙发上，空气里的烟味呛得能杀人，黑暗里一个小红点幽幽地发光。

“强尼。”V站在门口。

没人说话。窗户透进来的几缕可怜的光照亮屋子里盘旋的，白色的烟，V给自己拉过一张小折叠椅。

“艾芙琳消失了。”强尼说。

“你的意思是死了。”V说。

“不，V，是消失，蒸发了。”

一只冰凉的手攥住V的心脏，房间里的黑暗像章鱼捕猎的触手，滑腻腻的，从小腿缠绕上来。他想起那个黑头发的妓女——她一点都不适合黑发。他有太多问题想问，可最终只是蠕动了一下嘴唇。

“很吓人，不是吗？”强尼一字一顿地说。

“为什么，他们是怎么知道的？”V问，他第一次如此厌恶自己的嗓音。

“没有线索。或许他们早就知道，或许艾芙琳的动静引起了注意，或许根本没有组织，或许组织就是思想警察的诱饵。”

“老天。” V把脸深深埋进手掌心，黑暗中，他看见自己的形象像马赛克一样融化，解体。

“我知道你在想什么。V，没有任何仁慈，对我们，对任何人。轮到你，轮到我，只是时间问题。”

“操，操，操……”V听见自己加速的心跳，人总在需要的时候听见自己的心跳。

强尼静静地看着他，罕见的没戴墨镜。他浓郁的，几乎有些过于拥挤的眉眼表达出一种粗犷而冷静的审视。V感到不自在。

“后悔了？”

哈，再典型不过的强尼式口吻。

“妈的！”V一拳砸在茶几上，烟灰从堆的太满的烟灰缸里洒出来。 他捂着不争气的，痛的几乎麻木的拳头，在房间里乱转，像无头苍蝇。

“操他妈的组织！操他妈的计划！操他妈的战争就是和平！思想警察。电幕，地下堡垒，锁孔里的窃听器，老天，我甚至分不清什么是真话什么是在说谎。为什么我们不能好好活着？工作，被主管从墙上的喇叭里叫工号，被泡在酒精而不是恐惧里入睡。我们疯了，我们一定是疯了。逃出去？老天！从这里！”

强尼从他的沙发里站起来。

“哈，好好活着？睁开眼睛，V！看看你这鼻涕虫似的可怜样子！你吓破了胆，不是吗？”

他拽住V的领口，几乎在往他脸上吼。 “你害怕了，害怕思想警察冲进来把你的傻逼脑袋套进黑袋子。怕你再也见不到每天一个的蛋白质罐头，你蟑螂遍地走的狗窝，你他妈要排队的马桶，你在肥皂厂里搅拌脂肪的工作。这就是你死死抱住的生活！恐惧，没错，每个人都恐惧，然后把自己仅有的财产贿赂出去，因为如果你他妈不这么做他们会杀了你。然后呢，你亲手把他们养的越来越肥，以为能捡回一条小命。现实呢？他们依旧会生吞你，生吞你的孩子，不留一根骨头。V，你一辈子在伦敦见过几头真正的猪？很少，对吗？因为我们他妈就生活在猪圈里。”

V用力推开他。他听见自己的喘息，他的肺卖力地往血管里泵入氧气，强尼的话，他放大的脸，愤怒，和各种各样的念头被一股脑塞进他的脑袋里。他的脑子像他妈个花屏的，滋滋作响的电视。他重重坐回那把滑稽的折叠椅，双手抱着后脑勺——一部分因为头痛，另一部分因为这样让他回忆起母亲的子宫。

强尼叉着腰，把烟杵进烟灰缸里，他甩了甩手。烟趁着他和V说话的时候烫伤他的手指。

“对不起。”V说。 他觉得自己像个大哭了一场的孩子。

“把道歉留给你自己。”

V忽然，也或许是第一次，意识到强尼是如此疲惫。他几乎是偷偷地抬起头去看他。

强尼躺在他的烂沙发里。

“桌子下面有酒。”他说。

“我没事。”V说着，伸手去摸桌上的烟，“有火吗？”

“哦，终于。”强尼睁开眼睛。这么快，V心想，他就重新变回了那个挑衅的，自大的混蛋。

唰，火柴一下照亮两人的脸，强尼俯下身去够V叼着的烟。

“不来一根？”V问。

“今天够多了。”

强尼吹灭火柴，忽然感到V的手搭在他的肩膀上。

“怎么了？”他问。 V显然是想说什么，却开始剧烈咳嗽起来。

“操！”他努力憋回咳出的眼泪。

“哈，看看我们的小男孩。”

“去你的……强尼。”V说。

强尼又躺回他的沙发里，没有了墨镜，沙发成了他新的堡垒。

“我改变主意了。”他突然说。

他从沙发里伸出一只手，拿起了烟盒里最后一支烟。

“有火吗？”

“……混蛋。”V说。

他凑上前，抬起一条腿，膝盖紧挨着强尼的大腿，也陷进海绵沙发里。

两人面对面看着彼此，在黑暗里，强尼伸手夺走了V嘴里的烟。

一股更浓烈的，属于老烟鬼的味道充斥了V的口腔。

老天，他心想，这就是女人和强尼接吻的感觉吗，柔软的脸部皮肤挤压在扎人的胡子上。

他们气喘吁吁的分开，V撑着沙发扶手，把强尼罩在沙发里。

“我说的没错。烟就是你骗女孩上床的道具。”

“啊哈，那你也是上当的傻女孩？”

“我以为你喜欢女孩。”

“没错。”强尼说，“但那他妈的有什么关系？”

* * *

一夜足以做很多事。强尼的工友乔治选择用它来自杀，留下睡在床上的妻子和一个儿子。黑市商人斯坦利选择连夜逃离这片工业园，带着他所有的肥皂，香烟和小药片。没人再见过他。V得到了梦寐以求的强尼的老二，两人赤裸的在V的床上醒来。

他光着脚，踩在冰凉的地板上，捡起自己的衣服。 妈的，那件短袖衬衫闻起来像是发了酵，汗味，烟味，肮脏的男人的味道。

他小心翼翼地找到拖鞋，避开地上各种各样的碎片——墙上是被酒瓶打烂的电视屏幕，烟灰缸终于寿终正寝。阳光从窗户洒进来，伴随着寒冷的空气。V抱着换洗的衣服出门，几乎要哼出小曲。

楼道的扩音器在大声播报着他的工号，V一路来到浴室。没有灯，没有热水，也没有人，所有人都去工作了，除了他和强尼。他哆嗦着，在刺骨的冷水里洗了澡。第一次，他觉得自己干净的像是刚刚出生。

他回到房间时，强尼已经穿上了衣服，看起来并不打算洗澡。思想警察还没有带着他们的黑袋子出现。他们来晚了，V愉快地想。两人吃了豆子罐头和黑市上买来的巧克力。

“现在呢？“V问。

强尼在地上踩灭他的烟。

“我有个主意，宝贝。“他说。

* * *

强尼爬上驾驶座，丢出了失去意识的卡车司机。V站在车厢上，他掀开防尘布，下面是几十个半透明的塑料桶，盖着黑色盖子。里面是不知用什么合成的脂肪，本应被送往肥皂厂。

“这就是我们的汽车炸弹？“V在风中吼，小腿套在长靴子里，像宣传画上的军人。

“足够了。”强尼大声回答，他点燃发动机，卡车开始缓缓移动。

V跳下车，爬进驾驶室。 “你是他妈的天才！” ，他对强尼说。

卡车驶向街道，夜幕逐渐降临，一排排的厂房和酒馆陆续亮起了灯。

“操，真冷。”

“看起来我们的空调系统出了点故障。”强尼戳了戳控制面板上标识已经剥落的按钮，车载电台主持人激昂的声音大了起来。

“同志们！注意了！同志们 ，我们带来了真正的好消息！我们赢得了生产的战争！人民生活水平比去年同期上升了20%！遗憾的是，由于和东亚细亚交火前线的需求，老大哥将巧克力配额下调了20克！至于大家最喜爱的胜利牌香烟……”

“你这个傻逼。”V说，“按的是他妈什么按钮？”

“哈哈，为什么不都试一遍？”强尼重新带上了他的墨镜。他心情不错，几乎算得上好脾气。

他们朝着市中心快速前进，朝着那四座巨兽般的大楼。

没过多久，直升机盘旋的声音在上方响起，路人开始呼喊，母亲冲出厨房将屋外玩耍的小孩抱回屋里。

机枪声响了，强尼用力扭方向盘，车身猛地甩了出去。子弹在呆板的节奏中倾泻，规律，强硬，不近人情。玻璃碎了。人们逃跑，尖叫，车身开始失去控制，V隐约听见强尼在骂娘。

他不再感到冷了。头，肩膀，肚子，都在发烫，血腥味堆积在口腔。我一定是中弹了，他想，原来自由如此疼痛呀。

两人小小的冒险终结在一间倒霉的平房上，卡车像划过天空的陨石，带着熊熊燃烧的脂肪罐子，把厨房撞进卧室里。膨胀的火球吞噬了一切，像一只膨胀的烤蘑菇。

他们太久没吃过真正的蘑菇了。


End file.
